<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and in my dreams, all i see is you by rosebud1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051521">and in my dreams, all i see is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000'>rosebud1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rosebud rambles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Adrien's dreams tell him lies, Marinette is always there to correct them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rosebud rambles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and in my dreams, all i see is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title is from the song 'dream' by jain. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjLuUx3e0gE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjLuUx3e0gE</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien fidgetted, adjusting and re-adjusting his jacket. And his collar, and his tie, and making sure his sleeves weren’t twisted and the buttons were in the right place. Any moment now, the doors he was facing would open. Marinette would step through, and then it would only be minutes before they were married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded as the silence stretched on. He glanced down, to find himself holding a bouquet. He stared at the flowers, not entirely sure how he’d ended up holding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the doors opened. He watched the line of outdoor light widen, the sun streaming in, to reveal… Alya. Dressed not in the deep orange dress Marinette had spent weeks making, but in jeans and a t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed up the aisle to him. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. There’s been a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… mistake,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at his flowers, a sinking feeling in his chest. The bouquet’s colors morphed and bled together, and Adrien was now holding a single red rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s this boy, I— I can’t tell you who.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to protest. Wanted to prove Alya wrong, but he couldn’t. Because maybe, Marinette had never been in love with him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something brushed against Adrien’s cheek, and he blinked. Then on his neck, and again on his ear, and forehead, and back to his cheek. There was no one standing near him; nothing obvious that would be touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touches were pulling him away from this place. The ground was falling away from him, the warmth of a hand on his shoulder became apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I wake you up?" Marinette asked, smiling in the dark. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'okay." Adrien grabbed a handful of blanket and pulled it around himself. "Was a stupid dream anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed another kiss to his neck. "Wanna tell me about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe in the morning." Adrien ducked his head to give a kiss of his own on the top of her head. "Why’re you awake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You kicked me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind." She curled her legs up, resting her forehead on Adrien's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, reaching over her to hug her to him. He'd always found his own insecurities strange. He knew they weren't real, and repeated that to himself as often as they surfaced, but they always managed to come back. Marinette showed him time and time again that she loved him, and she wouldn’t be engaged to him if she didn’t want to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," she whispered, her voice almost lost in the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled. "I love you, too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>